


Last Kiss

by Teardropfires



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teardropfires/pseuds/Teardropfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam kicks Kurt out of the Adam's Apples. </p><p>or</p><p>If this is how it had to be, I hope it went like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently have residual feelings over Kurt and Adam. I’ve always been annoyed by the whole “Adam kicked me out when he found out I was engaged” because I feel like it’s completely out of character even with the little they gave us of Adam.

"There you are!” Adam shouts enthusiastically across the auditorium.

Kurt can’t help but smile and feel a jolt of satisfaction at the excitement radiating off of Adam. It’s a feeling he tries to shut down quickly. 

“What is all of this?” Kurt asks hesitantly from the doorway. He pulls out his phone and reads the screen again. “Your text said it was important.”

Adam stands up quickly and practically throws himself off the stage in efforts of getting over to Kurt.

Kurt, who was frozen midway in the center aisle, is torn between amusement at Adam’s reaction to seeing him and the grief of the moment sure to follow.

“Well I know you said you’ve been busy, but I thought I’d lure you out of the hole you’ve been hiding with a slightly exaggerated but nonetheless important Adam’s Apples issue. We need a kickass set list for next months Gala,” Adam says as he finally reaches Kurt. He wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist and smiles down at him. “And you are the only one I trust to tell me when I’m too cheesy.”

Adam then pulls him into a tight hug and Kurt laughs delightedly as Adam lifts him a few inches off of the ground.

When he’s back firmly on the ground, Adam steps away and cups Kurt’s face in his hands and leans in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“I have missed you,” He says softly and brushes his lip against Kurt’s once more. He smiles again before he pulls back completely and reaches for Kurt’s hand.

“Now I’ve been working on this for three days, but please spare none of my feelings when you undoubtedly have the urge to change absolutely everything,” Adam says as he starts to tug Kurt towards the stage.

Kurt follows numbly and on stiff legs behind him. He watches as Adam pulls himself up on the stage and reaches for the papers he’d been working on then turns back towards him.

Adam is about to speak when he notices Kurt standing uncomfortably a few feet away from the stage we’re he’d let go.

“What are you doing over there,” he asks with a soft laugh. “Get over here so we can get to work. Besides, the sooner we get done the sooner I can convince you to come over and binge watch Being Human with me.”

Kurt doesn’t move. He stands there, looking as lost as he feels. The rush of fear catches him by surprise, and he almost chokes on the deep breath he takes in hopes of calming down.

Adam jumps back off the stage and wraps him up in his arms again. He hugs him tightly and rubs a soothing hand down his back. Kurt wraps his arms around Adams waist and enjoys the feeling of being held by him, one last time.

“I’m engaged,” Kurt whispers after a few minutes of this. The hand rubbing soothing circles down his back stops suddenly. The hold that had been warm and gentle turns into a steely cage of limbs in seconds. Kurt slowly pulls away and steps back. He wipes at the tears that have started to fall, as he knew they would, and waits for Adam to respond.

“You’re what?” Adam finally asks. Kurt chances a look up and he sees confusion written all over Adam’s face. It slowly morphs into hurt, betrayal and anger as Kurt starts to speak.

“I’m engaged… to Blaine,” Kurt says and then swallows audibly. “Listen, I –“

“That’s why you’ve been avoiding me,” Adam says and reaches up to take the beanie off his head. He looks down as he twists the beanie in his hands. “You needed time to figure out how to break it to me gently that you were breaking up with me and getting back together with your boyfriend.

“I asked you if you were still in love with him,” Adam says softly and then takes a step back from Kurt with a slight shake of the head as if he’s trying to clear it. “I told you I didn’t want to compete with a fantasy and you… you let me do it anyway.”

“Adam,” Kurt starts slowly.

“Why are you doing this?” Adam cuts in abruptly. “What happened to you wanting to be over him, I thought that’s what we were doing here, Kurt?”

“We were! I just—“

“Then why were we having sex two days before you went to Lima and then two weeks later you’re telling me you’re engaged,” Adam shouts and then throws his beanie to the ground. He rubs his hands through his hair and turns to walk away from him. “Christ, Kurt.”

“Adam,” Kurt says and then waits to make sure he’s not going to be interrupted again before he finishes. “What Blaine and I have… it’s nothing I’ve ever been able to describe. When I’m with him I feel loved and safe and cherished… I won’t be able to find that in anyone else.” 

“How do you know that?” Adam asks, still turned away from him. “How do you know that you’ll never be able to find someone who cares for you just as much if not more.”

“I tried to do that… but it just didn’t work Adam,” Kurt says and shrugs. 

Adam laughs and starts to walk back to the stage and gather the sheets he’d been about to show Kurt.

“As much as I tried to ignore it and you tried to deny it,” Adam says and turns back to Kurt. “I _was_ your rebound. But I was okay with that if it meant that you could truly be happy again one day.” 

Adam sighs, looks around for something and then walks over to a seat in the front row. He picks up his bag and places the sheets inside before slinging the bag over his shoulder.

“Adam, I’m sorry,” Kurt says and wraps his arms around himself. “I know everyone wanted us to work—“

“It’s not about what everybody else wants, Kurt,” Adam says and he starts to walk towards him. “ It’s about what you want. What makes you happy, not just content, but truly and with out a doubt happy.”

Adam stops in front of Kurt and takes a deep breath then offers a sad smile. “I thought I was doing that for you.”

“He’s my soul mate,” Kurt says softly and Adam nods.

“I hope so,” Adam says and looks away.

There’s an awkward silence that settles between the two of them before Adam clears his throat and gestures towards the doorway.

“I should probably head out,” He says, still not meeting Kurt’s eye.

“Right, sure,” Kurt says and then points at the bag. “And hey I can still look at those songs. I’m sure my snarky opinions will still be conveyed via email.”

“Uhh,” Adam says and looks down at the bag. He tugs it a little closer to him and takes a deep breath. “No, that’s okay.”

“Adam, come on. I want to help. Beside Adam’s Apples is as much of a reflection of me now too. I am going to kill that next showcase.”

“I know,” Adam says and smiles. Then he sighs and starts to walk past Kurt. He’s a few feet away when he stops and turns back towards Kurt. “This is completely unfair and unbelievably unprofessional of me to do this but… I don’t think you should be apart of Adam’s Apples anymore Kurt.”

Kurt just stares at him.

“I am a terrible person for doing this, I know,” Adam continues. “But as much as I want you to be happy, and I will try to believe that Blaine does that for you until you tell me otherwise, but I can’t do my job properly with you here.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Kurt says and he can feel tears welling up in his eyes again. “You can’t do this.”

“It is a very selfish request. I’ll admit it,” Adam says and shakes his head. “But if you and Blaine had broken up in high school instead of once you’d gone, would you have wanted him to stick around.”

“That is different!” Kurt exclaims. 

“Maybe for you,” Adam adds softly.

Kurt closes his eyes and wipes at the few tears that have started to fall. He startles a bit when he feels a warm hand at his shoulder. He opens his eyes and sees Adam smiling softly at him.

“You’ll go on to do bigger and better things than Adam’s Apples, I promise. You are Kurt Elizabeth Hummel after all,” Adams says.

“I’m going to miss you,” Kurt whispers and reaches to wrap his hand around Adam’s wrist.

“I’ll miss you too,” Adam says and pulls back. He grabs Kurt’s hand before it falls and kisses it. “Good luck with everything.

Adam gives his hand one final squeeze and turns to walk away.

Kurt waits until the door clicks shut before he falls into one of the seats. He is not going to cry, nope, because he did not make a terrible, horrible, wrong decision. He loves Blaine, they are soul mates.

“Damn it,” Kurt says and buries his face into his hands.

He stays like that for a long time and then the shrill chiming of his phone pulls him out of his depressive stupor. 

“Hi, Rach,” Kurt says and then clears his throat. “Yeah, no. I’m fine… I promise . Yeah.”

He stands and turns to walk out of the auditorium when something on the ground catches his eye. The beanie Adam had been wearing. Kurt walks slowly towards it, barely listening to Rachel on the other line. He bends down to pick it up and rubs his thumb over the soft fabric. 

The familiar sting in his eyes returns and he blinks rapidly to clear his vision. He hastily pockets the beanie and then looks around as if someone was there to see him.

Rachel is asking Kurt if he’s still there on the line and he takes a deep breath and nods, then laughs remembering she can’t see him either.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m here,” He says and turns towards the door again.

*** 

Kurt and Blaine are sorting through some of their things in the attempt to make their next move a bit easier. There’s a ‘keep’ pile, ‘trash’ pile, ‘Blaine, do you really need all of these bowties ’ pile, a ‘Kurt, this looks exactly like the last two you said were different’ pile, and a ‘to be donated’ pile.

Blaine is going through a bottom drawer in a dresser near the back of their closet when he comes out with a few things.

“What about this?” He says and holds up an a old scarf .

“Donation,” Kurt says and then repeats it to the next four things Blaine holds up.

“Oh , I must have dropped this one,” Blaine says and picks up the soft grey beanie, “Are we donating this too? It seems kind of worn.” 

Kurt is silent for a few seconds before he shakes his head. “No,” He says and turns to tie up the bag of trash he’s been holding.

“Okay, should I put it in the trash pile?” Blaine asks and starts to walk towards that section of the room.

“No!” Kurt almost shouts and Blaine freezes and then shoots him a critical look. “What? I like it.”

“You want to keep this?” Blaine asks skeptically. “I’ve never seen you wear this, and it has a hole in it. I mean we can start a maybe pile.”

“No,” Kurt says and picks up the bag of trash. “You’re right. I’ll toss it out when I throw this out.”

He holds his hand out for it and ignores the silent questions radiating off of Blaine, who reluctantly hands it over to Kurt after another awkward and hesitant pause.

At the trash chute, Kurt holds the beanie in his hands and rubs his thumb over the hole he created.

After a few more seconds Kurt closes the chute and pockets the beanie.

“Kurt? Is everything alright?” He hears Blaine call from the apartment.

“Yeah,” Kurt says and walks back to their door. “I just had trouble closing the door.” 

Blaine smiles and gestures back towards the room with all the piles. “Come on, let’s get back to it then.”

Kurt nods and follows behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please come and give me prompts or something!  
> teardropfires.tumblr.com


End file.
